


My Gift to You

by Mence



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Birthday Party, Confessions, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Rare Pairings, Socially Awkward Rena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mence/pseuds/Mence
Summary: Rena has come up with a plan to confess to Iroha on her birthday. A plan that seemed easier when she discussed it with Kaede prior to the party.
Relationships: Tamaki Iroha/Minami Rena
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	My Gift to You

August 22nd. The sun dipped below the Kamihama skyline as the streets in the Shinsei Ward started to empty. The tranquil ambience was interrupted by the sounds of three girls in the middle of an argument.

“Jeez! We’d be there by now if you didn’t stop to look at those exotic plants,” Rena barked, the target of her annoyance being the redhead that was following closely behind her.

“I couldn’t help it, I thought they would look nice in my garden,” Kaede pouted as she responded, “Though, you know we don’t need to rush there. Right?” The question caused the blunette’s speech to speed up, along with her pace.

“Of course, we’ve got to!” She blurted out in response.

“You know Rena, I don’t know why you’re getting so worked up over this,” a third voice piped up. “It’s not like you’ve never been to a birthday party before.” While the statement was true, Momoko was unaware of what, or rather, who was on Rena’s mind at that moment. Unfortunately for the blue-haired girl, Kaede was also aware. Something she was keen to bring up.

“She won’t think anything less of you if you’re late.” Kaede’s voice was a lot quieter, so that Momoko wouldn’t be able to hear. She may be a tease, but she was considerate when she needed to be. That’s why Rena confided with her about this in the first place. The truth was that Rena had feelings for Iroha, who’s birthday party they were going to. Despite her initial hostility, she eventually warmed up to the pink haired magical girl. To make matters better, when she moved to Kamihama, she transferred to the same school. Since Iroha was new to the school, and the fact she wasn’t the most social person around, Rena often found herself sitting on the roof with the pinkette during their lunch break. She found comfort in being able to open up to Iroha, something she struggled to do at times with even Kaede and Momoko. Despite being a ditz with any sort of modern technology, Iroha’s kindness and determination to not only find her lost sister, Ui, but to help everyone she encountered left a deep impression on the shapeshifter. Over time, Rena’s feelings towards the pinkette changed, from admiration to infatuation.

As the trio arrived at Mikazuki Villa, Rena gulped. Although she went over her plan to confess to Iroha in her head multiple times, and once to Kaede, she was still nervous. She didn’t want to spoil her birthday. Momoko knocked on the large door to the villa and the birthday girl arrived to greet them. Kaede passed the flowers all three of them bought to the bluenette, giving her a knowing look.

Rena took a step forward and thrust the flowers into Iroha’s arms. “H… Ha… Happy,” she stuttered, feeling as if she would burn up.

“Birthday!” Kaede gleefully finished the sentence, much to Rena’s relief. Iroha thanked the trio for the gift and invited them into the house, where the rest of the residents were waiting. Yachiyo was stood in the kitchen, tending to the dishes whilst Tsuruno and Felicia were in the middle of playing a fighting game. Sat on the sofa behind the squabbling pair was Sana, peacefully watching the chaos unfold. Soon, all eyes were on the new guests.

After greetings were exchanged, everyone settled down. Momoko had retreated to the kitchen to speak with Yachiyo, Tsuruno and Felicia had managed to rope both Sana and Ui (who was upstairs when the trio arrived) into playing some party-based video games, Iroha was deep in thought whilst looking at her phone and Kaede was stood in the corner of the living room trying to calm an extremely anxious Rena.

Since the party was still missing some guests, it remained uneventful. Other than Felicia tackling Sana to the ground in joy after they won a game against a now upset Tsuruno and Ui, who just enjoyed the experience. The only outstanding guests were Touka, Nemu and Sakurako. Mifuyu did receive an invite, but she had prior engagements, so she wasn’t able to come.

Rena knew she needed to act quickly before the remaining guests arrived as she was aware of how clingy both Touka and the Uwasa were with Iroha. After scanning the room, she fished out a small, folded note that she had written prior to leaving her house. While everyone else was caught up with something, she casually walked behind Iroha and swiftly slipped the note onto her shoulder, before retreating through the door that lead to the upstairs section of the villa. Iroha picked up the slip of paper which read, “I need to talk to you. Meet me upstairs.”

After a moment, the birthday girl rose to her feet and announced, “I’m just going upstairs to call my parents. I won’t be too long.” The navy-haired veteran who was currently rummaging around the kitchen nodded her head in response. To the backdrop of Felicia complaining, Iroha retreated upstairs. As she crept up the stairs, she could make out a faint trail of light coming out from under the bathroom door, likely where Rena was currently. Not wanting to disturb her, Iroha opted to retreat to her room and wait for the sender of the note to come to her. Sure enough, not even a minute later, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

“Come in,” Iroha meekly said in response. The wooden door opened slowly with a creak and a tuft of aqua hair was immediately visible. Rena entered the room cautiously, so not to make any noises that would arouse suspicion downstairs. After closing the door behind her, Iroha smiled and patted a spot next to her on her bed. As the shorter girl sat down, there was an awkward silence. To break the ice, the pinkette spoke up. “So… What was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“I… I…” Rena had words in her head that she wanted to say, she had spent the past week preparing for this day. However, when the moment came, she froze. Her nerves took a hold of her, causing the words she had planned to say to become jumbled. “Dammit! Why can’t I say it,” she muttered under her breath. Her heart rate increased as her face began to turn red. As she begun to shake, she considered transforming into Momoko or even Yachiyo to make the process a bit easier but, she told herself that she wouldn’t. She wanted to be confident enough to confess herself. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Iroha placed her hand on the blue-haired girl’s back in an effort to calm her down.

“What’s the matter? What’s gotten you so worked up?” She said in her usual, caring tone. Her relaxing voice, in combination with her gesture of comfort began to relax Rena. As her breathing slowed, some of the words in her head began to link coherently and she finally managed to string some sentences together…

“I… Wanted to thank you.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “For spending time with me…” It seemed a daft thing to say but for Rena, it meant the world, especially considering the hostility she had initially shown Iroha. The pink-haired girl was very understanding when Rena’s internal issues came to the surface and their time spent together on the school roof allowed the blunette to vent in a way that she would not do to Momoko or Kaede. “You barely even knew me, yet you spent your free time with me instead of the rest of the group. Our time on the roof helped me get a lot of stuff off my mind, especially when Kaede disappeared,” She paused, “And for that, I owe you everything. I know I’m a piece of shit, but I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me.”

Iroha blushed in response. “You... You’re welcome,” she stuttered, “I’m always here if you need me.” Smiling again, she continued, “Don’t sell yourself so short. You don’t realise how amazing you are. You helped me find my sister and you do really care about your friends.” Iroha’s voice quietened down, so her voice wasn’t above a murmur, “Plus, you’re also really cool and really cute as well…” The taller girl’s encouraging words stirred something in the bluenette.

“I… Also wanted to ask you something…” Rena’s cheeks flushed scarlet. “I… I r-really… Really like you… I-Iroha…” The pinkette’s eyes widened, the colour of her face now matching Rena’s. “I want to make you happy...” She locked eyes with Iroha, determined to finish what she was saying. “Please go out with me,” she blurted out in a hurry.

Iroha stared into the light-blue eyes that looked at her with love, still trying to process what had happened. She had never been confessed to before, so the feeling inside was foreign to her. The confession stirred up feelings for her classmate that she did not know were there and soon, she began to tear up. Rena looked at the crying pinkette with worry; her intention wasn’t to upset her. Worry then began to build within the blue-haired girl, she was worried that she had ruined Iroha’s birthday. She wanted to run home, lock herself in her room and cry into her pillow. As Rena stood up to leave, Iroha grabbed her arm. Stunned, the bluenette looked down and saw that Iroha was smiling. Still teary-eyed, but smiling nonetheless.

“Yes…” the pinkette whimpered. “I… I want to see where this goes…” Before Rena could react, Iroha tugged sharply on her arm, causing the shorter girl to stumble and fall on top of her. The pair stared into each other’s watery eyes, both able to feel the other’s breath. Instinct then took over and pulled them closer together, their lips locking. Both girls were stiff, not used to the sensation that they were both feeling. They soon both relaxed and wrapped their arms around each other, melting into the kiss. They pulled apart after a minute to catch their breath. “Hah...” Iroha gasped. “I never thought anyone would ask me out.” She pulled herself up and Rena sat beside her; the pair intertwining their hands.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Iroha blurted out suddenly, “I need to call my parents and let them know how I’m doing.” Rena was going to leave her new girlfriend in peace while she called her family. However, Iroha stopped her before she stood up. “I can introduce you to them if you’d like.”

“What would they say… You know, about us…” Rena looked concerned, she didn’t want Iroha’s parents to fall out with their daughter over her dating someone, another girl no less.

Seeing the worry in her partner’s face, Iroha spoke up, “You don’t need to worry about that. They will be overjoyed to meet you.” Reassured, Rena returned to the bed as Iroha pulled out her phone and pressed her mother’s number.

The phone rang for a few seconds before somebody picked up on the other end. “Hi Mum!” Iroha greeted her mother with enthusiasm. Since the phone wasn’t on loudspeaker, Rena couldn’t hear the voice on the other side of the phone.

“Thanks Mom, I’m doing great! Life in Kamihama is amazing.”

“Ui’s settled in and she’s enjoying her new school.”

“Yes, they’re all downstairs right now. They threw a surprise party for me.”

“Ehehe I know. How’s Dad doing?”

“Oh, I see… Make sure you tell him I called.” Iroha glanced at Rena before nervously gulping.

“I… I’ve got something else to tell you Mom,” she said. The blunette placed her hand on the taller girl’s shoulder for reassurance, “I… I’ve got a g-girlfriend now!” The silence that followed was uncomfortable. In reality, it was less than a minute, but it felt like an eternity. Relief soon spread to Iroha’s face. “Thank goodness. I didn’t know how you would react when I told you.”

Rena moved closer and could faintly hear the voice on the other side of the phone. “Don’t be silly, of course I would support you,” the voice spoke in an understanding tone. Then, the tone changed; from supportive to curious, “So, what’s she like? Tell me all about her!” The blunette glanced up at Iroha.

“Err… Well, her name is Rena. She’s in some of the same classes as me at school. She can be a bit short-tempered at times.” The girl in question pouted at Iroha with a blush on her face. “But she cares a lot about those she is close to. She’s also a big idol fan and really cute. I’d bet you would really like her!” Rena, still incredibly flustered, looked toward the floor. She had never heard anyone describe her like that before.

“Well I’d love to meet her next time we next come home,” Iroha’s mother responded gleefully. “Oh, I’d better let you get off. I bet they’re all waiting for you downstairs.”

“Ok, love you Mum! I’ll speak to you soon,” the pinkette ended the call and turned towards Rena, who simply responded by drawing Iroha in for another kiss. Azure met rose as the pair continued. Rena didn’t want this moment to end, it was the happiest she had felt in a long time. Unfortunately for them, everyone else in the Villa was not so patient. There was a bang on the bedroom door, causing both girls to jolt apart.

“Onee-sama!” the voice called out. “When are you coming down to see us?”

“Touka, we’ll be down in a minute,” Iroha called back. She turned to Rena.

“Why does that little shit have to ruin everything?” Rena retorted under her breath. The pair giggled and proceeded to move downstairs. As they walked down the vintage staircase, the commotion in the living room began to get louder. They passed through the half-open door and into the light. Every set of eyes suddenly landed on them.

“|Iroha! Iroha! |” Sakurako excitedly shouted as she ran up to Iroha.

“Happy birthday Onee-sama/Nee-san,” Touka and Nemu called out in unison. Rena eye’s trailed around the room until they landed on Kaede, who had moved to the bar stools near the kitchen. The redhead had a questioning look on her face, as she wanted to know the outcome to Rena’s plan. The bluenette gave her a discrete thumbs up, causing Kaede to grin and clap silently. As the white-haired Uwasa hugged the pinkette, Felicia perked up with a look of annoyance on her face.

“What took both of you so long, I’m starvin’!” she barked, “Were the two of you makin’ out up there or somethin’?” Both Iroha and Rena turned scarlet and instantly froze on the spot…


End file.
